


Bonus round 1 - fill 1

by oyogihodai (alder_knight)



Series: SASO 2016 fills [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Cisswap, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Genderbending, Not Beta Read, Olympics, To Be Edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alder_knight/pseuds/oyogihodai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "<a href="http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13489.html?thread=3892145#cmt3892145">Remember when we first arrived at the Olympic village?</a>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonus round 1 - fill 1

“You kept this?”

Haruka looked up from the sofa, where she was thumbing through a travel magazine. “Kept what?”

Rin held up a plastic keycard. “This.”

Haruka frowned for a moment, clearly trying to place the item, and then a faint blush rose in her cheeks. “Evidently,” she replied, looking back down at her magazine’s spread of clear blue oceans.

Rin snorted. She smiled down into the papers she was sorting, cross-legged on the floor with a shoebox of press clippings in front of her. “You’re sentimental,” she remarked, continuing to sift the box’s contents. “You play like you aren’t but you are. That keycard is from Rio, isn’t it?”

Haruka made a noncommittal noise and didn’t look up.

A color photograph of an awards podium surfaced, and Rin held it up to her face, examining it closely. The Japanese women’s 4x100-meter medley relay team was receiving the silver medal. Rin’s arm was flung around Haruka’s neck, and she was crying. Haruka was smiling, small but proud. The whole team was holding up their medals, triumphant. In four years, on their home turf of Tokyo, they would go on to win the gold.

“Do you remember,” Rin asked quietly, “when we first arrived at the Olympic village?”

Haruka was quiet for a moment. In the past, Rin might have thought she was ignoring the question, but time had taught her that sometimes Haruka just needed time to consider. She put the photo in a pile and picked up a magazine clipping.

“They put us in different rooms,” Haruka finally responded. “You were livid.”

“I had a right to be!” said Rin. “They separated us on purpose.”

Haruka smiled. This was a conversation they’d had before. “I remember meeting you at the practice pool that first night,” she said. “You were sitting on the edge by yourself, with your feet hanging in the water.”

“Yeah?”

Haruka nodded. “It was late,” she said. “They turned off the stadium lights so only the pool was lit well. It looked like you were glowing.”

Rin turned her head. “Haru….”

“That’s when I knew,” said Haruka, “I knew you were going to take home at least one gold medal. The water had accepted you.”

Rin’s face broke from its look of surprise into a wide grin. “You weirdo.” She scooted closer and tilted up her head, and Haruka obliged her with a kiss.

“Let’s go back to Rio this summer,” said Rin impulsively, leaning back against Haruka’s knee. “We didn’t get a chance to explore when we were there before.”

Haruka nodded. “I wanted to swim in the ocean there,” she said. “We never even visited it.”

“Alright,” said Rin, “one Rio vacation coming up. I’ll look up tickets later this weekend, remind me.”

“I will.” Haruka kissed Rin again. She went back to her magazine, and Rin went back to her sorting, and from the stack of photos the 2016 Japanese women’s medley relay team beamed, frozen in a moment of triumph and possibility. Distantly, Rio was calling them back.

**Author's Note:**

> I will die historic on the fury road for fem!Haru and fem!Rin living happy lives together well into old age.


End file.
